Dimensional Epilogue: Seikai
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: One Shot Epilogue to Gundam Seed Destiny: Dimensional Help. This is just a glimpse into what would happen when Lafiel and Jinto returned to the Abh Empire.


Disclaimer: I do not own Banner of the Stars, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing, and Star Wars

* * *

When Lafiel and Jinto could see again they saw they were not in the Cosmic Era anymore since there was nothing around them.

"Looks like we are home" said Jinto

"Yes" said Lafiel nodding her head

Seeing a battle going on in the distance, they changed into their jet forms and activated Mirage Colloid before heading towards it. When they arrived, they saw a Abh fleet attacking a space station.

"Shall we introduce ourselves" asked Jinto

"Yes" said Lafiel nodding her head

"Let's make a grand entrance" she said

They started attacking the ships from the Three Nation Alliance while deactivating their Mirage Colloid.

"Let's take out that station" said Lafiel

"Right" said Jinto

They changed back into their Gundam forms and charged toward the station taking out any ship that got in their way. When they arrived at the station they started taking out the gun emplacements and the ships guarding it.

"Cover me" said Lafiel

"I going to take that station out" she said

"On it" said Jinto

Lafiel flew up to the top of the station and pointed her Twin Buster Rifle at it before she started charging it. Some of the ships tried to break off their attacks to try to attack Wing Zero only for Wing to destroy them.

"I won't let you near her" said Jinto

Once Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle was charged, Lafiel said "I'm ready"

Jinto quickly flew out of range before he said "I'm clear"

Wing Zero fired its Twin Buster Rifle and shot an intense beam of energy at the station piercing it and then destroying it.

Jinto let out a sigh of relief seeing that the battle was over and what remained of Three Nation Alliance was retreating. He went to go ask Lafiel what she wanted to do next only to find out he couldn't see Wing Zero anywhere.

" _Where did she go" thought Jinto_

He thought about it for a moment before his eyes widen as he thought _"Did she go to destroy what remained of the enemy fleet"_

What remained of the Three Nation Alliance fleet sped towards the sord to escape only to stop when Wing Zero appeared in front of them with its Twin Buster Rifle charged and pointed at them.

"There is no escape" said Lafiel

She fired her Twin Buster Rifle as she separated it and swung both rifles out destroying what remained of the Three Nation Alliance fleet. She then flew back to where Jinto was.

"Was that necessary" asked Jinto

"Yes" said Lafiel

" _Unknown machines, identify yourselves" said a voice over the radio_

"This is First Princess Abriel Nei Dobrusk Viscountess Paryunu Lafiel"

"This is Count Jinto Lin Syune Rock Hyde"

" _Acknowledged" said a voice over the radio_

"We request permission to board the flagship" said Lafiel

" _Permission granted" said a voice over the radio_

Wing Zero and Wing transformed into their jet forms and flew towards the flagship of the Abh fleet. The hanger opened and they went in and landed.

Lafiel took off her pilot suit and saw she was wearing her serlin underneath it.

" _That's good" thought Lafiel_

" _I was worried about walking around a Star Forces ship with the clothes I was wearing before" she thought_

She put her pilot suit behind her seat and saw her jacket was there. She quickly put it on before she left the cockpit. Jinto found the same thing when he took off his pilot suit and put it away too. He quickly put his jacket on before he left his cockpit too.

They both climbed down from Wing and Wing Zero and tapped their clyuno closing and sealing their cockpits. They turned around and saw everyone looking at their Gundams in awe as an officer walked up to them.

"Feia Laltonel, Count Hyde" said the officer saluting

"I am here to escort you to Admiral Abriel" he said

Lafiel's eyes inwardly widen at that.

" _This fleet isn't big enough to be the main fleet" thought Lafiel_

" _This must be my father's fleet" she thought_

"Thank you" said Lafiel

"Lead the way" she said

The officer turned around and led them out of the hanger and to the Admiral's office. He tapped the communicator next to the door and said "I have brought Feia Laltonel and Count Hyde as you requested"

"Send them in" said Dubeusec

The door opened and Lafiel and Jinto walked in and saluted.

"Deca-Commander Abriel reporting for duty sir" she said saluting

"Supply Officer Lin reporting for duty sir" he said saluting

"Welcome" said Dubeusec

"It appears you were busy while you were away" he said

"Yes sir" said Lafiel

"Once we left we appeared in the dimension that our friends came from" she explained

"We request transport to Lakfakalle as soon as possible" she said

"What for" asked Dubeusec

"While we were there, we went to another dimension they went to after they left here and I was able to acquire some technology while there" explained Lafiel

"I believe that this technology could shorten or hopefully end the war for us" she said

"I will need to see this technology before I grant you transport to the capital" said Dubeusec

"Yes sir" said Lafiel

She took out a holo projector and turned it on showing a map of a galaxy.

"This is a map of the galaxy that we went to" said Lafiel

Dubeusec's eyes widen at the size of it.

" _It's bigger than ours" thought Dubeusec_

"The way they achieved FTL was by traveling though hyperspace using a hyper drive" said Lafiel

"You could enter at any one point and leave at any point you want" she explained

She pushed a button on the holo projector and random lines connecting random planets started appearing.

"Theoretically our main fleet could leave Lakfakalle and arrive at any of the capitals of the Four Nation Alliance, lay siege to them, then leave without them being able to do anything to stop us" explained Lafiel

"Sounds interesting" said Dubeusec

"What are the drawbacks" he asked

"You need up to date star charts and need to plot your whole entire course before you make a jump since going too close to a star or planet could destroy the ship" explained Lafiel

"You also can't make a jump or travel though hyperspace in a gravity well" she continued

"That is another reason you need up to date star charts to plot a course around all the gravity wells" she added

"But it is safer that traveling though Plane Space since you cannot be attacked while in hyperspace" she continued

"You can be pulled out of hyperspace by an artificial gravity well generator" she continued

"But I wasn't able to acquire that technology since we were on the outer rim" she added

"Also if something goes wrong with the hyper drive, you will either won't be able to make a jump or just come out of hyperspace" she finished

"How long has this technology been in use" asked Dubeusec

"Thousands and thousands of years" said Lafiel

"Very impressive" said Dubeusec

"Is that all" he asked

"No" said Lafiel shaking her head

She pushed another button on the holo projector and the map of the galaxy changed to an ion cannon.

"This is an ion cannon" said Lafiel

"It fires a burst of ion particles that when they hit a ship knocks out their electrical systems leaving them dead in space" she explained

She then pushed another button on the holo projector and the ion cannon changed to a turbolaser.

"This is a turbolaser" said Lafiel

"It is basically a giant laser cannon" she explained

"They can be installed on ships or be used as gun emplacements" she said

She then turned off the holo projector and put it away.

"I thought we could surround our sords with them to defend them" said Lafiel

"I see" said Dubeusec

"We could disable any ship that comes that doesn't belong to the Empire and allow us to easily capture or destroy them" he said

"Is that everything" he asked

"No" said Lafiel shaking her head

"I got one more technology" she said

"Cagalli gave me the plans to Orb's latest mass produced mobile suit, the Murasame" she said

"It can transform into a jet like form like how our machines transform" she explained

"Very impressive" said Dubeusec

"You have done well in acquiring all this technology for us Deca-Commander" he said

"Thank you sir" said Lafiel saluting

"I will take you Lakfakalle myself" said Dubeusec getting up

"I would like to be there when you present you present this to her Majesty" he said

"You can tell me about your trip along the way" he added as he led them out of his office

* * *

I am not continuing this since I have no idea where to go from here. So this will be a glimpse of what would happen when Lafiel and Jinto returned.


End file.
